The use of data collecting portable computing terminals manufactured by Symbol Technologies, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, has been adopted in many commercial applications. These terminal systems may include integrated bar code readers which permit the collection, storage and distribution of a high volume of data without the need for extensive keypad data entry. These terminal systems also provide full computing capabilities using standard PC architectures. These terminal systems may also be provided with wireless communication radio systems such as Symbol Technologies, Inc. local area network radio system “SPECTRUM24®”. The SPECTRUM24® radio network system permits hand-held terminals to share and retrieve data in the proximity of local area networks with a central host. Hand-held computing terminals offering various computing functions have been previously used in consumer applications. Examples of such systems are described in Dutch Patent Application No. 9002296 (“the '296 Application”) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,942 to Oosterveen et al. (“the Oosterveen Patent”). The '296 Application and the Oosterveen Patent describe systems in which an authorized customer is issued a terminal having an integrated bar code scanner to record merchandise purchases. The scanners maintain a list of merchandise selected for purchase by the customer within internal memory means. Prior to exiting the store, the information stored in the memory of a scanner is downloaded through a communication port attached to a terminal dispenser, and a printed ticket of the customer's purchases is printed on a printer. The customer then proceeds to a checkout register where the customer tenders payment for the purchased merchandise. The systems may provide for the occasional audit of customers using the system to ensure integrity of the self-service system.
Commercially available prior art self-checkout systems have employed relatively simple and unsophisticated consumer systems which have generally been limited to providing simple pricing and product identification information. Although the proliferation and general acceptance of networked computers and the Internet has improved access to information, it has not yet changed the fundamental nature of how consumers select, purchase and receive consumable goods and other items, nor has such information been successfully provided to consumers during a standard shopping transaction at a retail facility. Nor have these systems been employed to significantly improve article collection and distribution systems. There currently exists a need for improved ordering systems, systems for providing improved product data profiles, order collection and order fulfillment.